


Wimbledon Preparations

by ephemeralblossom



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Bets, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralblossom/pseuds/ephemeralblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With friends like these, who needs lovers? (Or is it vice versa?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wimbledon Preparations

i.

“Not that I’m objecting,” Feli says, although this feels significantly more cramped than last time Nando shoved him into a bathroom stall – granted, then Nando was on his knees, so there was more room – “but I have a match soon.”

Nando just grins at him. “I know.”

Feli would put his hands on his hips if it was less crowded. He puts them on Nando’s instead. “So what’s up?”

Nando’s kisses have always been singularly intoxicating.

“Is this supposed to make me want to beat Pico and play you next?” Feli asks.

Nando smirks against his mouth. “Is it working?”

ii.

“So,” Pico says, as they wait to be introduced to the genteel English crowd, “wanna bet?”

Feli’s trying to concentrate and get in the zone, but Pico’s impossible to ignore. He frowns. “On the match? That’s so totally illegal.” 

“Not for money,” Pico says, and grins, slow and wide. That’s a dangerous grin if ever Feli’s seen one, and he’s been told he has a dangerous grin of his own.

“What do you have in mind?” he asks, succumbing to the inevitable.

Pico inspects his racket, his mouth turning up at the edges. “I believe we have a mutual friend…”

iii.

“I was your bet,” Rafa says, dubiously, his eyebrow still rocketed hairline-high.

Feli steps into his personal space, watches him swallow, runs a finger along the powerful curve of his bicep. “Yes.”

Rafa’s mouth quirks. “You think I’m so easy that you can just bet a night with me?”

Feli leans in. “I think you’re fucking sexy, and I think I want your cock in me.”

Rafa’s eyes darken, and Feli leans in to kiss him, deep and filthy and hard.

Later, Rafa presses inside him, steady and slow, and Feli smiles in pure bliss.

Today's been a good day.


End file.
